


Lelatu Tahun Baru

by Lunarea



Series: Raung Bulan Menggaung [23]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, New Year's Eve
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:41:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28466250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarea/pseuds/Lunarea
Summary: Soma ambruk tepat sebelum malam pergantian tahun. Gala menemaninya.
Relationships: Gala Narasimha & Soma Diraya
Series: Raung Bulan Menggaung [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1822393
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	Lelatu Tahun Baru

“Taun baruan malah sakit.”

Soma menyusut lendir di hidung yang pucuknya memerah. “Mana gue tau bakal _drop_ begini,” ia membalas pelan, setengah mengomel.

Semangkuk bubur mengepul dihidangkan di atas kasur. Pada keadaan yang biasa, tak bakalan Gala membiarkannya makan di tempat tidur. Memang, malam ini adalah malam spesial. Selain tahun akhirnya berganti, tubuh kecil Soma juga akhirnya menyerah untuk tetap sehat.

Kegiatan akhir tahun cukup gila-gilaan untuk Soma. _Gig_ dan konser akhir tahun di kota-kota berbeda mengharuskannya untuk bolak-balik Jakarta-kota mana pun tempat acara digelar. Belum lagi beberapa tawaran proyek lepas yang diterimanya; Gala sampai bilang ia tidak pernah melihat Soma sesibuk ini sepanjang mereka tinggal bersama.

Kalau pada akhirnya tubuhnya ambruk juga, ia tak kaget lagi. Bahkan dari pertengahan bulan, rasa-rasanya ia akan segera sakit, hanya saja ditahan dengan konsumsi multivitamin dan sebisa mungkin makan banyak, tidur cukup (yang terakhir itu sulit sekali dilakukan, tapi, paling tidak, ia sudah berusaha). Ujungnya, ia hanya bisa bertahan sampai di tanggal 30 Desember karena ketika hari berganti, demamnya pecah.

Tanggal 31 Desember, Soma hanya bisa berbaring di tempat tidur dengan hidung ingusan dan badan menggigil. Nafsu makannya hilang, sampai-sampai Gala harus membujuk untuk ia makan paling tidak setengah porsi supaya kuat dan bisa minum obat. Soma berpikir, Gala sabar sekali menghadapinya yang rewel, padahal seharusnya pemuda itu bisa senang-senang dengan pacar dan teman-temannya di malam pergantian tahun.

“Gue tau lo pengen Ta Wan, tapi orderan di- _cancel_ semua. Gue udah sampe ke sana, antriannya kayak ular naga. Kelamaan kalo nunggu, nanti jam minum obat lo ikutan mundur,” cerocos si jangkung itu. “Itu gue bikinin. Mudah-mudahan rasanya nggak beda-beda banget dari Ta Wan.”

Entah rasanya bagaimana, namun Soma tak pernah menolak masakan Gala. Disendoknya sesuap bubur putih itu, ditiup-tiup karena masih panas. Ketika menyentuh lidah juga masih sedikit panas, tetapi ditelannya juga.

“Enak.”

Gala tersenyum; tangannya terulur, membelai surai halus yang jatuh menirai menutupi sebelah mata. “Abisin.”

Kembali ia menyuap bubur itu. Lidahnya kepayahan mengecap rasa, namun hangatnya membuat ia merasa jauh lebih baik. “Lo bukannya mau pergi sama Dri?”

“Gue udah bilang lo sakit, nggak ada yang ngurus.”

“Gue ditinggal sekarang juga nggak apa-apa. Udah enakan daripada tadi pagi.”

Pemuda itu menggeleng. “Gue udah batalin, kok. Dia juga ngerti gue takut lo mati kalo ditinggal sendiri.”

“... Berlebihan. Orang cuma begini doang.”

“Ya, nanti kesepian.”

Matanya terpatri pada mangkuk di tangannya; ia tak ingin menatap netra gelap yang kini memandangnya dengan lembut— _dengan sayang yang ia tahu maknanya berbeda dengan yang ia harapkan._

“Kasian Dri, pasti mau taun baruan sama lo.”

“Dri sama temen-temennya, rame banget. Nggak bakal inget dia punya pacar namanya Gala kalo udah asik sendiri gitu.” Gala terkekeh pelan. Lantas, tangan besar itu kembali bersentuhan dengannya dalam satu tepukan pelan di kepala. “Nggak papa. Gue temenin lo aja.”

_“It’s pathetic.”_

“Apa?”

“Sakit pas taun baru. _It’s pathetic._ ” _Menyedihkan karena aku ingin bersamamu kalaupun aku tidak sakit, ingin kau menetap kalaupun aku tidak sakit, ingin kau ingin bersamaku kalaupun aku tidak sakit._ Ia mendesah pelan. “Gue pengen liat kembang api.”

Tangan Gala masih bertengger di kepalanya; ia mengelus lembut, bermain-main dengan helai-helai rambut hitam. “Nanti kita liat kembang api. Sekarang, makan dulu.”

Satu lagi suapan bubur yang telah menghangat.

Ah, hangatnya turun sampai ke dada— _membuncah-buncah._

*

Iris cokelatnya menangkap warna-warni kembang api di mana-mana di langit malam dari balkon apartemen mereka. Sementara, tangannya menggenggam kembang api batangan yang sudah tersulut—menyala memercik percik-percik panas menusuk.

“Udah seneng, ya, main kembang api?”

Gala berdiri bersisian dengannya. Sementara, di jemarinya terselip rokok yang sudah tersulut—menyala tinggal setengah.

“Seneng.”

Soma menengadah ketika tubuh yang lebih tinggi itu bergeser mendekat, ketika jemari kukuh itu sekali lagi menyibak surainya (mungkin Gala merasa surai itu sudah terlalu panjang; atau mungkin memang benar karena sudah sering jatuh menghalangi pandang).

Iris cokelatnya menangkap lengkung kecil di bibir Gala. Sementara, tangannya makin erat menggenggam batang kembang api yang hampir mati.

_“Happy New Year, Soma.”_

Iris cokelatnya menangkap sesuatu di sepasang bola mata sewarna jelaga, yang halus namun sendu dan ia tak tahu apa— _yang menambah satu degup di hati dan ia tak tahu mengapa._

_“Happy New Year, Gala.”_

Untuk sementara, panas yang ia rasakan tidak berasal dari demamnya.

_Untuk sementara ... hanya saat ini saja._

Iris cokelat kembali menangkap warna-warni kembang api di mana-mana di langit malam.

_Sementara aku bagai lelatu Tahun Baru—menyala meletup-letup._

**Author's Note:**

> Selamat Tahun Baru!


End file.
